Modern two-cycle lubricants usually comprise a combination of additives and base oil, along with a thickener and solvent. The additives are typically detergents, dispersants and antioxidants. The detergents or formulated additive packages are added to lubricants to minimize accumulation of deposits.
In conventional two-cycle lubricants, the base oils are carriers for the additives and they aid in the load carrying capability of the lubricant. Conventional lubricants have disadvantages that can affect the longevity of the engine. These disadvantages include excessive smoking of the motors while in operation, fouling of the spark plugs, clogging of the spark arrestor, excessive carbon deposits on power valves, clogging of the rings inside the motor, stalling during prolonged use and difficulty in starting on a daily basis, particularly if the engine has not been used frequently, in which case a mechanic may be required to service the engine. Further, conventional lubricants may create suboptimal performance and cause the engine to run at suboptimal revolutions per minute (RPM).
The base oils that are routinely chosen for two-cycle lubricants can separate from additives and lead to deposits and the associated problems discussed above, including blocking the exhaust port and progressively clogging the exhaust. Phase separation involving ethanol and water, which are heavier than the oil and fuel, leads to a layer of ethanol and associated water in the bottom of the fuel tank. When the ethanol and water layer is taken into the engine, engine inefficiency and damage may result. Phase separation can lead to reduced top speed and increased fuel consumption, resulting in poor combustion and increased emissions.
In conventional, commercially available two-cycle lubricants, the lubricity or load carrying capability is generally within an acceptable range. However, when phase separation occurs, deposits created by combustion may cause decreased engine performance and possibly lead to engine damage.